Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor
by lavena valen
Summary: Sasuke telah melupakan nama marganya sejak dulu. Namun karena suatu kejadian, ia diburu oleh pembunuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anehnya semua pembunuh itu menghilang dan dihadapannya ada seorang gadis misterius yang mengingatkannya akan masalalunya. setting era samurai. Sasusaku n other chara /Chap 5-7 is up
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Lavena Valen Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **Rate T dulu nanti kalau ada apa-apa langsung lapor**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

Suara jangkrik saling bersahutan membentuk melodi ringan musim panas. Semilir angin menyapu kalor yang menari diatas tetumbuhan. Ada secercah keheningan yang menyusup diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Di sini, di tempat ini. Walaupun sayup-sayup burung menghambur di langit biru, tempat ini bagaikan kota tak berpenghuni. Terlihat beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup mulai menyebar ke padangan luas. Pakaian mereka terlihat kotor dan lusuh, walaupun begitu nampaknya mereka begitu senang ketika memakainya. Mereka memakainya dengan penuh harga diri.

Tak terkecuali seorang pria berambut hitam yang kini berusaha mencapai tempat berteduhnya. Ia meneguk dalam-dalam air minum yang mengalir langsung dari pegunungan setempat. Rasa segar mulai menghapus dehidrasinya.

Di tempat ini dia telah bertahan hidup dan inilah kehidupannya. Bekerja di sebuah perkebunan milik pemerintah dengan gaji yang pas-pasan. Itupun untung-untungan karena dia bukan seorang budak. Tapi di sini ia merasakan kehidupan para budak. Kebanyakan dari mereka dulunya merupakan seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan atau seorang bangsawan. Mereka bisa sampai seperti ini berkat pengkhianatan keluarga mereka.

"Hasil panen tahun ini lumayan melimpah ya?" Ujar seorang nenek lanjut usia yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. "Lelah? Mungkin kau butuh minum."

"Tidak mungkin. Usia sepertiku ini tidak kenal lelah karena aku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Untukmu saja, kamu harus tumbuh jadi pria kuat dan mencari seorang istri yang cantik."

"Entahlah. Jalan seperti itu tidak terpikir olehku." Celetuknya asal. "Jangan begitu, kau hanya belum menemukannya. Selain itu, aku yakin kamu bisa keluar dari tempat ini, dengan caramu sendiri."

Ia menyeringai kecil, "terimakasih atas sarannya."

Ia mengetahui tempat ini tidak lebih buruk dari sebuah penjara. Walaupun begitu, tempat ini bukan tempat yang lenggang, seenaknya keluar masuk tanpa aturan. Para mandor selalu memasang wajah galaknya, sesekali memelototi orang-orang yang berniat berbuat curang, entah itu mencuri ataupun melarikan diri.

"Aku melihatnya, nak. Di langit sana masih ada sesuatu yang besar, sebuah takdir yang belum tercatat."

Ia terkekeh, sementara sang nenek merasa tersinggung atas reaksinya. "Matamu sedalam lautan, sekelam tinta dan setajam pisau. Mata yang indah tapi kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun bahkan seorang gadispun."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Di sisi kirinya datang seorang pria jangkung memiliki tatto di kedua pipinya. Dia merupakan salah satu mandor di tempat ini. "Hoi, jika kalian punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaan kalian."

Sang nenek bangkit lalu menjauh, disusul pria itu. Namun sang mandor menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku punya tugas lain untukmu!"

Ditunjukkannya tiga gerobak penuh sayur lobak yang siap diangkut. "Besok berangkatlah ke ibukota dengan ketiga orang. Angkut ini ke bagian cadangan makanan, awasi mereka agar tidak macam-macam."

Sang mandor menepuk pundaknya menegaskan, "aku percaya kau orang yang taat, Sasuke!"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di tempat ini Sasuke telah mendapat keistimewaan. Hanya dia dan seorang perempuan dari keluarga Uzumaki mendapatkan kamar pribadi. Sisanya harus rela beristirahat di bangsal yang disediakan. Pada awalnya tempat ini memang sebuah pengasingan bagi mereka yang dianggap sampah.

Berangkatlah ia dan ketiga orang yang ditunjuk ke ibukota. Mereka Suigetsu yang dulu imigran gelap dari negeri Mizu; Juugo si pembunuh bayaran dan Kimimaru yang dulu pegawai kekaisaran.

Suasana ibukota sangat kontra dengan perbukitan tempatnya hidup. Keramaian orang-orang tiada henti, terutama di pasar dan pelabuhan. Mereka hidup dari hasil laut dan perdagangan, ada juga warga yang mengandalkan ladangnya.

Perjalanannya menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk mencapai ibukota negara Hi. Dipandangnya sejenak gerbang masuk istana. Gerbang itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Itu sudah lama sekali, ketika dia datang kemari.

"Dari pintu masuk langsung belok kiri!" Petugas yang memeriksanya memberi aba-aba pada temannya untuk membuka pintu. Di sanalah ia menginjakan kaki ke istana untuk pertama kali setelah sekia lama.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sedang memindahkan lobak-lobak dari gerobak ke gudang, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri istana. Di sini semua kenangan masa lalunya terkubur. Tak ada yang tersisa dari dirinya yang sekarang kecuali sebuah rasa sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sebuah kuil yang nampak asing. Ia tidak ingat ada kuil di istana ketika terakhir kali berkunjung. Kuil itu tampak kotor dan tidak terawat. Letaknya juga di tempat yang mudah terlupakan orang.

Dia masuk ke dalam, melihat semua perabot kuil yang masih lengkap namun dimakan usia. Lantai kayunya rentan keropos, pondasinya agak miring dan bau tanah tercium menyerbak. Walaupun terlihat tak terawat, dupa di tempat persembahan masih terlihat baru. Di dekat dupa ada sebuah pedang panjang dibalut sarung hitamnya.

Dia tahu pedang itu. Kalau tidak salah itu pedang milik kaisar terdahulu, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pedang itu adalah pedang kesayangannya, ditempa di seorang tukang pandai besi bernama Orochimaru. Pedang hebat yang dapat membelah apapun dihadapannya. Pedang sehebat itu kenapa mereka menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kutemukan!"

Seperti sebuah suara berbisik agar dia mengambil pedang itu dari tempatnya. Sasuke merasa bimbang namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa pedang itu benar-benar menarik dimatanya. Konflik batinnya berakhir dengan membawa pedang itu pergi.

"Sasuke, kita sudah selesai!" Suigetsu melaporkan. Juugo dan Kimimaro terlihat sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon. "Itu apa?"

"Tidak perlu tahu!" Sasuke memerintah mereka untuk persiapan pulang. Kuda-kuda telah dikeluarkan dari kandang dan mereka bergegas untuk kembali.

'Aku pasti akan menginjakkan kakiku kesini lagi. Sampai saat itu...'

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ah, enaknya tinggal di istana. Banyak wanita cantik di sana. Andai aku seorang pangeran.."

Suigetsu selalu bercerita tentang wanita yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja, lalu membual tentang seorang pangeran dan sebagainya. Mereka bertiga hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa berniat menjadi pembicara yang baik sedikitpun.

Mereka mengambil jalan pintas untuk kembali. Tentu saja pada tempat yang tidak banyak dilalui semua orang. Sejenak mereka mengistirahatkan diri beserta kuda-kuda mereka. Sasuke memisahkan diri dari mereka. Dia punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memandangi pedang yang diambilnya dari kuil. Ringan, material kuat dan tajam. Ia belum menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya tapi ia tahu pedang itu sangat berharga.

"...dan dia berterimakasih padaku. Dia bilang..."

"Tch. Suigetsu, diam!" Juugo memerintah. Ia menaikkan kewaspadaannya. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia ada di sana. Kenapa?"

"Kita dalam keadaan yang sulit!" Tanpa sadar mereka bertiga telah dikepung oleh puluhan tentara bertopeng.

"Mereka prajurit khusus kerajaan. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Entahlah, Kimimaru. Yang jelas tujuan mereka tidak baik."

Pimpinan mereka adalah orang berambut coklat keemasan, memiliki mata yang tajam. Dia mengamati ketiga orang itu. "Dia tidak ada di sini. Cari dia dan bereskan segera!"

Setengah dari pasukannya menyebar, mencari keberadaan target mereka sementara setengah lainnya menawan ketiga orang itu. "Bereskan yang ada disini!" Ketika perintah itu telah diucapkan, pasukannya bersiap dengan pedang dan panah mereka.

Sasuke seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak. Ia tidak tahu kalau jalan ini ramai pada sore hari. Tapi yang ia pikirkan berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Bahwa orang-orang itu berniat membunuhnya.

"Sasuke ya? Lama tidak bertemu, tuan muda." Pemimpin mereka membuka topengnya. Ia merupakan pemimpin squad prajurit khsusus kerajaan, Fu Aburame. "Kau masih hidup setelah sepuluh tahun, artinya kau hanya perlu mati untuk sekali lagi."

Sasuke bangkit, namun langkahnya dipatahkan dengan todongan sebuah pedang. "Kalian ingin membunuhku? Atas perintah orang itu lagi? Setelah dia membunuh semua orang dan berpura-pura jadi kaisar baik hati..."

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak seperti orang yang akan mati. Yah, kau memang akan mati disini."

Seorang dari pasukannya bertugas untuk mengeksekusi Sasuke. Ia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang keadilan yang dia terima. Untuk apa dia hidup jika kehidupannya hanya untuk melihat kematian orang tuanya. Tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu sangat membekas di kepalanya. Tragedi ketika orang itu membunuh keluarganya. Ia bersumpah sejak saat itu ia akan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang, akankah dia mati dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dia masih belum mencapai apapun.

SRINGGG!

"Aku masih belum ingin mati!" Sasuke menepis pedang si prajurit dengan pedang yang ia temukan. Dengan cepat ia menghunuskan pedangnya menembus organ vital prajurit itu sampai ambruk.

Fu menggigit bibir kesal. "Bunuh dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Beberapa prajurit bertarung dengannya. Sasuke berhasil membunuh beberapa. Walau bagaimanapun dia akan kalah jumlah cepat atau lambat.

Perlawanannya tidak terlalu berdampak signifikan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Fu menyeringai kecil, menggenggam kemenangannya. "Bunuh dia!"

 _Apa kau ingin kekuatan? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu._

Sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

 _Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Sebuah kekuatan raja._

"Siapa disana?" Sasuke berteriak. Para prajurit yang melihatnya mengira dia sudah gila.

 _Aku adalah pembimbing yang akan menjadikanmu raja. Terimalah, ini adalah kekuatan._

Sasuke masih mencari-cari sumber suara yang terdengar menggema di telinganya. Namun ia tidak menemukan dimanapun. "Siapa yang berbicara? Keluarlah!"

Fu menatap Sasuke getir. Ia segera menegaskan pasukannya agar mengeksekusi secepatnya.

"Sayounara, Sasuke _ouji_!"

HYYYAAAATTTT!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Tidak ada logam dingin yang akan membelah kepalanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang akan menyiksanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, semua orang yang ada di depannya terbelah menjadi dua termasuk kapten mereka, Fu. Sejenak rasanya ia memandang jijik.

"Apa yang..." baru saja ia bangkit, tubuhnya kembali dipaksa berlutut namun lebih halus. Saat ia mendongak ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink melayang diatasnya. Gadis itu masih memejamkan mata dan kedua kakinya masih ditekuk seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Jemari dinginnya menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut. Sasuke akui dia cukup cantik untuk seukuran manusia.

Mata gadis itu terbuka. Sepasang emerald menatapnya. Diam-diam bibir mungilnya berbicara tanpa suara. Lalu Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang ingin dia katakan.

'Terimakasih'

Tubuh gadis itu terkena gravitasi hingga jatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke. Dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri untuk sementara waktu.

"Oy Sasuke, kau baik-baik sa... ehhhh? Siapa gadis cantik yang ada di pelukanmu itu?" Suigetsu melotot ketika melihat gadis cantik. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Juugo menatap sekeliling. "Sasuke, apa ini semua kau yang melakukannya?"

Baru mereka sadari, pemandangan ngeri di sekeliling itu tidak pantas dilihat. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau begitu kejam sampai bisa membelah mereka. Aku kira kau hanyalah anjing penjaga yang selalu mengibaskan ekornya."

"Suigetsu, hentikan pembicaraanmu. Kau tidak lihat keadaannya?"

Setelah menyerahkan gadis itu kepada Juugo, Sasuke tidak kuat menahan rasa mualnya. Dan sampai malam tiba, dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan ingatan ngeri di kepalanya. Dari semua itu, bagaimana gadis itu bisa ada di sana, apalagi dia melayang.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II : She is Sakura**

* * *

Pengenalan Character :

 **:.** **Uchiha Sasuke** 19 tahun, dia merupakan salah satu pekerja kesayangan Inuzuka Kiba. Jika kalian membayangkan penampilannya, Sasuke saya gambarkan seperti penampilannya di The Last. rambutnya agak panjang dan ada poni miringnya, oke

 **:. Inuzuka Kiba** 19 tahun, pemilik peternakan dan pertanian dengan luas tanah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya (saking luasnya) juga punya pekerja yang jumlahnya ratusan. Nanti dia bakal dibahas di chap yang akan datang.

Segitu dulu pengenalannya,

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Hai minna, jumpa lagi... padahal fic **What Taste** belum kelar, author udah bikin fic lagi ya *diteriakin reader

Gara-gara liat Sengoku Basara bareng sodara, author jadi kepikiran buat fic tentang Sasusaku era samurai hehe... cerita ini memang settingnya di Jepang abad sekian. pokoknya dulu banget, yang jelas belom ada internet ma hape. tapi cerita ini gak fokus sama samurainya ya, gomenasai yang pecinta samurai *dilempar sendal

pokoknya author pengen respon dari kalian, jadi tolong direview ya, please... untuk kalian yang lagi menjalankan ibadah puasa, selamat berpuasa semoga tetep tahan sampai adzan maghrib tiba.

Sampai jumpa!


	2. Namanya Sakura

**Lavena Valen Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Namanya Sakura**

 **.**

Juugo melempar kayu kecil untuk menambah bara api unggun. Sementara Kimimaro pergi mencari informasi, mereka bertiga beristirahat di hutan dekat perkampungan warga. "Jadi kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia tiba-tiba datang begitu saja."

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia seperti bangsawan." Juugo menambahkan.

"Hm.. mungkinkah dia salah satu gadis yang diam-diam menyukaiku? Yah.. mungkinkah dia putri raja yang jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Hentikan, Suigetsu. Kita sedang serius. Jika benar dia putri raja yang menghilang, kita bisa digantung di alun-alun karena dituduh menculiknya."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya. "Tapi aku jamin, dia bukan putri raja."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Ia tidak mau mereka semua tahu kalau dia terikat dengan kerajaan.

"Oh ya kalau tidak salah tadi prajurit-prajurit itu mencarimu, bukan gadis ini. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "pokoknya ini bisa jadi masalah kalau dia ikut bersama kita. Kiba tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kita."

"Lalu sebaiknyq bagaimana? Kita meninggalkannya?"

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia pasti kebingungan saat bangun." Bantah Juugo. "Benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis semanis dirinya sendirian ditengah hutan."

Tapi kembali mereka bingung, bagaimana cara membawa gadis itu masuk tanpa sepengetahuan sang mandor. "Ah! Aku punya ide!" Suigetsu menyeringai.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seorang pria bertatto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Ia melihat seorang pria yang menunggang kuda melaju ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok itu sampai orang itu mendekat. Rupanya yang menunggang kuda itu seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakkan, bergerigi taring dengan senyum sinisnya. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke masih menunggu Juugo dan Kimimaro yang sedang beristirahat. Kudanya terluka."

Begitu alasannya, Suigetsu akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk. Ia mengikat kudanya di kandang lalu buru-buru mengitari dinding pagar bagian belakang. Ketika ia menerima sebuah aba-aba berupa tali berwarna merah, ia bersiap. Di atasnya Juugo telah datang dengan menggendong gadis itu. Ia menyerahkannya pada Suigetsu lalu pergi.

Suigetsu segera menutupi membawa gadis itu dalam sebuah keranjang, membawanya masuk ke sebuah kamar pribadi milik Sasuke lalu menguncinya.

Sementara itu digerbang Sasuke telah dihunjam dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai lobak dan sebagainya. Tak lama setelah pemeriksaan gerobak mereka diperbolehkan masuk.

"Sasuke.. loh kamu di sini?" Nenek Chiyo datang saat ia baru selesai mengikat tali kuda. "Ada apa?"

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan keluar kamar. Ternyata kamu berubah pikiran. Baru saja kami membuat kue beras untuk kita semua. Saat kamu membalas denga ketukan aku kira kau tidak menginginkannya. Nah kalau begitu ayo."

Suasana dapur tempat mereka memasak dan membagikan makanan sangatlah ramai. Deretan orang mengantri untuk mendapat jatah makan siang mereka. Suigetsu bahkan telah mendapat antrian ketiga dari depan ketika ia tiba. "Tunggu sebentar, mau kuambilkan untukmu?"

"Hn. Boleh aku meminta lebih? Aku sangat suka kue beras."

Sasuke lebih suka seperti itu daripada harus mengantri barisan sepanjang puluhan meter. Selain itu, ia lebih suka makan sendiri di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini! Makan yang banyak agar kau tumbuh jadi pria yang hebat."

Setelah mengucap terimakasih, Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat gadis aneh berambut pink itu telah bangun. Bahkan sekarang dia berusaha mengacak-acak perabot kamarnya. "D-dare?" Ia berucap terbata-bata.

"Namaku Sasuke. Kamu siapa?" Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara dari mana ketika ia menyadari gadis itu tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang sebuah nama. "Kau tidak punya nama? Lalu darimana kau berasal?"

Kali ini gadis itu terlihat tahu sesuatu. Ia menunjuk sebuah katana yang terletak di pinggang Sasuke. "Dari katanaku?"

"B-bukan katana milikmu. Itu milikku." Ucapannya agak terbata-bata seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa diajak bicara. "Memang ini bukan milikku, tapi aku tahu siapa pemilik aslinya, yang jelas bukan kau!"

Gadis itu hanya menatap keheranan. Indera penciumannya menajam ketika mencium bau harum dari arah lawan bicaranya. "Itu apa? Sepertinya enak?"

"Ah, ini kue beras. Makanlah!"

Tanpa disuruhpun gadis itu segera meraih sepotong kue beras. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulut kecilnya hingga isi nampan yang dibawa Sasuke habis tak tersisa. Dia memakan semua kue berasnya bahkan untuk jatah Sasuke. Walaupun begitu perutnya masih berbunyi. "Masih lapar!"

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan pernah keluar selangkahpun. Aku akan kembali!"

Sasuke kembali ke dapur dan meminta seporsi lagi kue beras. Ia bisa mendapatkannya asal mau menunggu kue beras yang baru akan dibuat.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang telah lapuk. Ia memperhatikan keahlian nenek Chiyo ketika membuat kue beras dari kejauhan. Dia cukup terampil dengan usianya yang sudah menua. Tapi ada yang aneh, jauh dari pandangannya ia melihat siluet perempuan berambut pink. "Jangan-jangan..."

Sasuke bangkit dan segera mengejar siluet itu. Ia hampir mengelilingi seluruh bangunan di tempat itu namun ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. "Tch, sebenarnya dimana dia? Larinya cepat sekali."

Sasuke terhenti. Ia menerawang dari kejauhan sebuah lorong yang menghubungjan ke kebun belakang. "Jangan bilang..."

Ia mengubah arah pencariannya menuju lorong itu. Ketika ia sampai di ujungnya, helaian bunga sakura menyambutnya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu juga rupanya tengah berdiri dibawah hamparan pohon sakura. Dia terlihat menikmati setiap helai sakura yang berguguran.

"A-aku tahu siapa namaku. Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Ya. Aku adalah sakura." Tegasnya.

"Lalu darimana kau berasal? Kenapa kau ada ditempat itu? Apa kau datang bersama tentara itu?"

"Aku datang dari katanaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat itu."

Sasuke masih saja tidak mengerti dengan omongannya tentang katananya. "Baiklah Sakura, kau harus kembali ke tempatmu berasal. Kau tidak boleh ada di sini. Tidak ada yang melihatmu kan?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum menerima katanaku. Selain itu aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Rautnya berubah menjadi lebih suram. Ia menunduk, memandang kerikil yang terbungkus oleh coklatnya tanah.

"Tch, merepotkan. Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal asalkan kau tidak boleh menunjukkan dirimu pada siapapun. Kalau kau ketahuan, bisa panjang urusannya, mungkin kau akan dibawa pergi."

"Hm. Aku janji aku akan bersembunyi di kamar terus. Ah, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada yang melihatku saat aku kemari."

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu. Dia perempuan yang rambutnya acak-acakan dan selalu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah."

Sasuke mengumpulkan data yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Sakura. Ada beberapa orang yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa menentukan satu diantaranya. Terlalu sulit menentukannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus kembali!"

"Sa-sasuke," untuk pertama kalinya dia menyebut namanya. "Sa-sasuke kenapa ada di tempat ini? Padahal kamu orang hebat."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi aku tahu, kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya seorang _ouji_ ". Aku bisa melihatnya,"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang hal itu sejak dulu. Hidupku sekarang hanya berawal dari tempat ini. Jadi cepatlah kembali sebelum orang lain selesai makan."

Sakura mengangguk lalu kembali ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini dia kue beras spesial buatanku. Makan yang banyak ya Sasuke." Nenek Chiyo menambahkan seporsi lagi kue beras untuknya. Tapi berapa besarpun porsi kue beras Sakura selalu dapat melahap semuanya dengan cepat. Dia bagaikan manusia yang tidak makan selama setahun penuh. Dengan kecepatan makannya itu, bisa jadi semua persediaan untuk makan malam dapat ia habiskan detik itu juga.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal meninggalkan tempat itu?" Tanyanya di sela-sela melahap. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya walau sebenarnya dihatinya juga tengah mengalami konflik.

'Menyesal? Aku tidak mau menyesali semuanya. Karena jika menyesali artinya yang kulakukan itu tidak akan berguna lagi.'

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Uzumaki Karin**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Update! sedikit ya? gomen, author masih nyari-nyari darimana ceritanya dulu hehehe, di chap ini masih ttg pengenalan ya...

Diingetin lagi setting di fic ini sekitar era samurai tapi tidak berfokus pada samurai. Dan... para charanya..

 **:. Uchiha Sasuke** 19 tahun, kalo kalian ngebayangi seperti apa penampilannya, kira-kira dia digambarkan seperti tampilan di The Last

 **:. Sakura** Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura ya? karena disini Sakura adalah *****(no spoiler) hehehe... Sakura tampilannya pas dia masih berambut panjang ya..

 **:.** dan... di next chapter ada **Uzumaki Karin** nanti akan dibahas tentang permasalahannya. Karin selalu pake kimono coklat atau merah ya..

Oki di, ini kayanya kebanyakan pengenalan yang gaje ya,

Selamat membaca dan silakan mampir lagi ya...


	3. Uzumaki Karin

**Lavena Valen Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Uzumaki Karin**

 **.**

Sepanjang malam Sasuke terus duduk di kebun belakang. Ia tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Ada apa dengannya dia sendiri tidak tahu. Setelah Sakura bertanya tentang penyesalan, ia meyakinkan pada dirinya untuk tidak menyesali. Tapi justru saat ini ada lubang di hatinya yang tidak tahu harus diapakan. Sambil ditatapnya bintang di langit ia membayangkan bagaimana dirinya ketika tragedi sepuluh tahun silam terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan muda, kita akan sampai di istana sebentar lagi." Ujar pria berambut perak. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu dari dalam tandu kecil. "Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi. Tenang saja, setelah sampai tuan muda dapat beristirahat."

"Aku tahu." Sambil memasang raut kesal, Sasuke kembali membalikan halaman demi halaman buku yang dibacanya. Baru saja ia membuka halaman lainnya, ia merasakan tandunya berhenti berjalan. Bukan cuma itu, diluar terdengar suara teriakan para pengawalnya. Pikiran Sasuke mendadak tidak tenang. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana. Baru saja ia membuka pintu tandunya, pria berambut perak itu menurunkannya. "Sakumo, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku harus..."

"Penjelasannya nanti, sekarang tuan muda harus pergi dari sini. Larilah secepat mungkin,temukan rumah warga dan bersembunyilah di sana. Jangan pernah menampakan diri."

"Tapi apa..."

Sasuke menatap nanar tandu lain yang ada di depannya. Kudanya menipak tanpa arah. Di sekelilingnya pengawalnya sudah tak bernyawa dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dua orang yang familier tergeletak tak berdaya. "O-otou-sama, okaa-sama!"

"Jangan melihat! Pergilah cepat! Aku akan menahan mereka disini! Cepat!" Entah sudah berapa kali Sakumo mendorongnya pergi. Dengan air mata yang masih berurai Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan juga pengawal setianya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah melarikan diri, eh?"

Saat dia menyadari awan menutup langit malam. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menurunkan rintik hujan. Sasuke harus kembali ke kamarnya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fokusnya tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang ada di depannya. "Ekhmmm..." ketika gadis itu menyingkir, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. "Akhirnya bangun juga,"

"Sasuke!" Dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Hai!" Gadis aneh itu menjawab. Ia berniat membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi karena kalau dibiarkan mereka bisa salah paham. Tapi terlambat, gadis itu sudah membuka pintu. Malah Sasuke yang akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak Sakura. Orang yang ada dihadapan mereka hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat pemandangan aneh di depannya. "Sasuke, kau..."

"Bukan. Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat." Bantah Sasuke cepat. Ia bangkit lalu berusaha membantah tuduhan orang itu.

"Ah, si rambut acak-acakan!" Seru Sakura hingga berhasil mengejutkan mereka. Orang yang di depannya itu seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kau yang waktu itu keluar dari kamar ini. Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa dia ada dikamarmu Sasuke?"

Mereka berdua kelihatan sedang menanti penjelasannya. "Sakura, dia Uzumaki Karin. Karin dia Sakura."

"Wah, Uzumaki Karin senang bertemu denganmu..." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil Karin tanpa ada kata Uzumaki di depannya."

"Kenapa? Itu namamu kan? Harusnya kamu bangga dengan nama itu.." lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum polos.

Sasuke mencoba meredakan ketegangan dan menceritakan semua tentang Sakura pada Karin. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya saat masih di istana?"

"Hmm... wajahnya terlihat familier tapi aku tidak tahu pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Aku lupa."

Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Sakura di istana jika benar dia seorang pegawai atau bangsawan.

Sakura menatap penuh keheranan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Dia terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Karin, aku minta bantuanmu sekali lagi. Bisakah kau sekamar dengannya? Kau kan tahu hanya kita berdua yang diberikan kamar pribadi. Kalau tidak, Suigetsu pasti akan memaksanya untuk pergi dengannya."

"Cih merepotkan. Suigetsu si mata keranjang lagi cuma merayu semua perempuan. Tapi yah, aku sih tidak keberatan asalkan dia mau diatur dan tidak pergi kemanapun."

"Kau bisa mengancamnya dengan tidak memberinya jatah makan."

"Baiklah, hei kau ikut aku ke kamar!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin menyeret Sakura untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Untuk saat ini Sasuke bisa terbebas dari Sakura.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin menyeka keringat di sekitar wajahnya sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Karin harus meluangkan waktu makan siangnya untuk pergi ke kamar dan memberikan setengah dari jatahnya pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Karin agak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sakura di kamarnya. Selain sikapnya yang tidak bisa diam, dia juga banyak makan dan terlalu naif. Tapi Karin juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura ada di kamar Sasuke. Dengan wajah secantik dewi itu laki-laki manapun pasti akan tertarik padanya. Ditambah dengan sifat polosnya Karin ragu ada orang yang bisa tahan dekat dengannya. Terkadang dia agak iri dengan Sakura.

Saat Karin tiba, ia memergoki Sakura yang tengah menatap sebuah lencana.

"Hei bukankah ini sangat indah? Aku ingin sekali punya yang seperti ini!" Pinta Sakura.

"Hei, darimana kau dapat itu? Kembalikan! Jangan seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain."

Karin merebut lencana miliknya dari tangan Sakura. "Ke-kaisa-ran dinas-ti-U-chiha?" Eja Sakura.

"Kau bisa membaca tulisannya?"

"Hm. Ayah mengajarkannya padaku. Memang sedikit sulit ya?" Seperti angin yang cepat berlalu, Sakura juga hanya menganggap ucapannya itu seperti hal yang biasa.

"Kau tahu dimana ayahmu? Coba sebutkan siapa namanya? Aku akan mencarikannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia sudah meninggal sejak lama."

"Kalau begitu beritahu saja namanya. Aku punya kenalan di bagian kependudukan. Mungkin mereka tahu latar belakangmu?"

"Hmmm... sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

Menurut karin tingkat kepolosannya sudah melebihi anak kecil. Bahkan nama ayahnya sendiri dia tidak tahu. Ia bertanya-tanya dimana batas antara kenaifan dan kebodohan itu.

"Karin, dimana aku bisa mendapat lencana itu? Sangat bagus sampai aku ingin memilikinya."

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dimanapun!" Karin menatap lencana yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Ini adalah lencana dari kaisar untuk keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka yang sudah diberi lencana menandakan bahwa orang itu menjadi bagian dari kerajaan."

"Waaahhh... Kau hebat bisa menjadi bagai dari kerajaan. Aku juga ingin seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dengan lencana bodoh ini!" Setelah membentak, Karin pergi dari kamarnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Memangnya tidak boleh ya bangga dengan penghargaan dari orang lain.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke selesai melepas sepatu boot miliknya. Ia meletakkannya di sudut kamar. Dengan raut lelahnya ia menggelar futon miliknya. Dan baru saja ia berniat memejamkan matanya, Sakura menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. "Sa-sasuke! Gawat ini gawat!"

"Tenang. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi... aku... karin... tidak kembali... karena lencana itu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha menenangkan. Baru setelah lima menit, Sakura menjelaskan secara rinci kejadian sebelum Karin menghilang.

"Baiklah, aku tahu tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi. Kita pergi ke ladang wortel." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sambil berjalan, Sasuke menjelaskan alasan Karin pergi.

"Tanah api ini dulunya terpecah dari tiga keluarga terkuat. Hyuuga, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Hyuuga dan Uzumaki bersatu karena adanya pernikahan politik dan membentuk afiliasi Senju. Tapi senju dengan Uchiha dari awal bermusuhan."

"Kenapa mereka bermusuhan?"

"Hashirama senju berniat untuk menyatukan wilayah api yang terpecah agar tidak ada perang, tapi justru sebaliknya perang saudara terjadi untuk waktu yang lama. Melalui perjanjian, akhirnya dibentuk kekaisaran dengqn otoritas kandidat rajanya dari ketiga keluarga itu."

"Wah, berarti kaisar yang sekarang dari keluarga Uchiha ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Di lencana itu tertulis kekaisaran dinasti Uchiha."

"Kau bisa membaca kanji itu?"

"Ya. Aku mahir dalam membacanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Karin adalah kandidat yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Keluarga Uzumaki berharap banyak padanya. Tapi dia lebih suka berkelana, sikapnya yang tidak mudah diatur. Dia ditempatkan di sini agar menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi justru dia lebih menikmati tinggal di tempat ini."

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin membasuh mukanya di danau. Sambil merefleksikan dirinya di air ia membayangkan masa lalunya ketika dia harus diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan kemanapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin-sama, Anda dipanggil oleh tetua."

Tetua Uzumaki adalah seorang yang dulunya kaisar. Kini dia tidak lebih dari sekedar mayat hidup yang tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Tsunade yang dulu membawa negeri api keluar dari kemalangan peperangan.

"Dengarkan aku, Karin. Kau dan sepupumu berbeda tapi sifat kalian mirip. Kalian selalu berbicara sesuka hati tanpa melihat sekitar. Tapi itu juga yang menjadi bumerang. Dia telah belajar banyak dari ayahnya. Setidaknya kau juga harus belajar."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kurasa dia lebih cocok jadi kaisar dan duduk di sana. Lagipula sejak kecil dia selalu membual tentang impiannya membawa kedamaian."

"Kau juga harus seperti itu. Ini demi keluarga kita."

"Maksudnya demi harga dirimu?"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus merenungi perbuatanmu. Kau akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sini."

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang butuh keluarga angkuh seperti mereka. Aku sangat membenci mereka."

Ketika memandangi refleksinya, wajah Sakura muncul di permukaan air. Karin benci raut naifnya. Seperti dia lebih mengetahui semia tentang keluarga. Dia tidak percaya ada orang yang masih naif di usia yang beranjak dewasa.

"Karin!"

Orang yang dibicarakan baru saja datang. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampirinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena perkataanku. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf."

Berputar pada kata maaf tanpa tahu kesalahan sangat dibenci Karin. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang gadis aneh yang sekamar dengannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. "...nanti kalau aku tidak minta maaf, kamu tidak kembali. Kalau tidak kembali nanti aku sendiri. Anu, sebenarnya aku tidak suka sendiri. Jadi..."

Karin tertawa kecil. Mendengar semua alasan konyol Sakura seperti mendengar rengekan anak kecil. Jika tidak didengarkan bisa-bisa ia menangis di tempat. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Sakura bisa lega. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengenggam lengan Karin. "Tapi, kamu suka dengan keluarga kan? Jika kamu membencinya kamu pasti akan membuang lencana itu. Tidak pa-pa aku tahu ketika kita harus jauh dari orang yang kita sayangi"

Walau awalnya Karin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura, perlahan ia meresapinya. Setiap perkataannya memang benar. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut ketika dirinya tidak memahami hatinya.

Karin sangat menyayangi keluarga Uzumaki. Dia rindu saat berkumpul bersama. Tapi telah bertahun-tahun sejak dinasti Uchiha memimpin, keluarga mereka tidak berkumpul. Mereka dibutakan oleh kekuasaan, seperti takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Pikirannya saat itu mungkin sama seperti Sakura. Sangat naif dan tak beralasan. Karena itu ketika mereka tidak punya penerus, mereka sadar akan ambisi bodohnya. Bahwa hal itulah yang menyebabkan kehancuran keluarga.

Dia menyukai keluarganya lebih dari apapun. Karena itu ia selalu membawa lencana kebanggaan keluarganya. Lencana itu seperti jimat keberuntungan baginya. Tapi keluarga yang dia banggakan bukan seperti kelihatannya.

"Nee, karin. Boleh kutanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa keluarga kerajaan seperti Sasuke ada di sini? Bukankah harusnya dia jadi pangeran saat ini?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku itu ya, dapat melihatnya dari pandangan saja."

"Hei, jangan bercanda!"

"Baik, sebelum datang ke tempat ini, ada yang menyebut Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, bukan? Pangeran dinasti Uchiha yang sedang memerintah."

"Kalau dia sih aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Sakura, hentikan cara bicaramu yang polos itu. Siapapun orang yang diungkit masalalunya akan tersinggung, terutama Sasuke. Dia adalah pangeran dengan segala kehormatannya."

"Baiklah, akan kuingat itu."

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV : Inuzuka Kiba**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note :  
**

Dahulu kala, ketiga keluarga yang hidup di tanah yang sama, saling berselisih memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Sampai adanya pernikahan politik yang dilakukan Hashirama Senju serta persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Madara, dibentuklah sebuah kekaisaran dengan kekuatan tiga keluarga besar. Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

Tiga keluarga besar sepakat untuk mengadakan pemilihan kaisar baru diantara anak-anak mereka daripada melanjutkan garis keturunan kaisar pertama. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar tidak menimbulkan kecemburuan politik. Dan mereka memperebutkan kursi tertinggi di kerajaan Hi selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yuhuuuu... balik lagi dengan author yang sempat hiatus selama bulan puasa, hehehe... sebelumnya author mau ngucapin selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 syawal 1437 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

chap ketiga sudah up, ceritanya masih pengenalan, dan kalau ada yang masih belum paham, author tambahkan catatan kaki di bawahnya. semoga paham, amin...

karena author hiatus berapa minggu, ini author tambahkan satu chap lagi untuk dibaca, selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya...

sampai jumpa!


	4. Inuzuka Kiba

**Lavena Valen Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Kiba Inuzuka**

 **.**

Sakura menekan langkah kakinya. Dengan pandangan yang hati-hati dia menyusuri bangunan utama. Yang dia incar hanyalah satu, dapur tempat makan. Perutnya sudah bersuka ria meneriakkan kata lapar. Ditambah lagi Karin belum juga datang. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana jadi dia harus mengambil resiko untuk mengambil sendiri.

Dapur tempat makan masih sepi akan orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang tengah bekerja di ladang. Sakura mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Masih terlalu dini untuk mereka membuat hidangan untuk makan siang.

"Ah.. rupanya kamu, gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu?"

Sakura tertangkap basah. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang nenek tua yang tersenyum padanya. Dia terlihat baik dan ramah. "Nenek tahu Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia pemuda yang baik kan? Aku sangat terkejut ketika dia menambah jatah makanannya sebanyak itu. Aku pikir dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu malam itu aku melihatmu keluar dari kamarnya."

"Ahahaha..." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa garing. Dia agak malu ketika dipergoki oleh seorang nenek. "Nenek yang biasa membuat makanan di sini?"

"Benar. Itu aku yang membuatnya."

"A-aku sangat suka masakanmu. Enak sekali! Nenek bisa buatkan satu untukku?"

Nenek Chiyo senang jika masakannya disukai orang lain. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan baginya yang telah bertahun-tahun menyiapkan makanan. Tapi untuk membuatkan makanan diluar jam makan, dia ragu untuk mengabulkannya. Pasalnya peraturan di sini sangat ketat. Sang mandor bisa saja menghukum cambuk dirinya yang renta.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku harus kembali." Sakura harus membiarkan perutnya berbunyi sepanjang waktu sampai jam makan siang telah tiba.

"Tapi aku punya ide. Tunggu disini sebentar ya?" Nenek Chiyo pergi untuk waktu yang agak lama. Saat dia kembali dia membawa beberapa apel dalam genggamannya. "Makanlah, ini bisa menunda rasa laparmu."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "benarkah? Aku mau!" Dengan lahap Sakura memakan apel-apel yang diberikan oleh nenek Chiyo padanya. "Enak!"

"Cepat makan dan kembalilah!"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pria bertatto di pipinya bersandar di kursi. Dipandangnya dari kejauhan seorang pemuda yang tengah mencangkul ladang. Terkadang pemuda itu menyeka keringatnya lalu kembali bekerja.

Belakangan ini sikap pemuda itu terlihat berbeda. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia tahu akan hal itu, karena dia mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Agaknya dia teringat dengan kesan pertama saat bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang lemah, bahkan dia tidak tahu cara mencangkul dengan benar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Seorang pria tinggi tengah menutup semua sisi rumah agar angin tidak dapat menerobos. Dia tidak bekerja sendiri, putra semata wayangnya ikut membantu. Itupun karena terpaksa.

Saat pria itu hampir menutup pintu pagar, tiba-tiba datanh seorang anak laki-laki. Langkahnya sempoyongan dan pakaiannya compang-camping. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka sayat dan dia begitu kotor. Walau dengan penampilan gelandangan, pria itu tahu kalau sebenarnya bocah itu merupakan bangsawan terhormat.

"Ayah, itu siapa?"

Bocah itu pingsan setelah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Dua hari kemudian dia sadar.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Kau tahu dimana orang tuamu?"

Dia terdiam. Agaknya matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa kau terluka? Apa ada orang yang berbuat jahat padamu?"

Lagi dia terdiam. Kiba hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan itu. Setelah itu Sasuke tinggal dirumahnya. Ditambah satu orang lagi, dia khawatir tidak cukup ruangan yang ada.

Kehidupannya kembali berjalan normal. Setiap hari Sasuke dan Kiba membantu ayahnya bekerja di ladang. Terkadang mereka berjualan. Kehidupan yang seperti itu cukup membuatnya melupakan semua.

Sampai suatu hari di tahun kedua, keluarganya dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke harus mencari perlindungan. Tapi kali ini dia ditemani Kiba.

"Apa-apaan itu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau seorang pangeran, hah? Kau membunuh keluargaku!"

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun. Kau harus bekerja padaku seumur hidup. Sampah!"

Dengan penuh amarah Kiba menendang Sasuke berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiba-sama, sudah saatnya kita pergi! Semua persiapan telah selesai."

Kiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menjauh dari tempat itu. Langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak gelap namun luas. Udara di tempat itu begitu lembap. Suara-suara terdengar dari segala sisi. Isinya penuh dengan permintaan tolong, kesakitan dan penderitaan.

Ketika obor dinyalakan semuanya terlihat. Jumlah rantai yang tak terhitung mengikat kehidupan banyak orang. Mereka tampak lusuh, pakaian putih mereka sobek dan kotor. Rambut mereka acak-acakan dan wajah mereka hampir keriput walau mereka masih muda.

Kiba duduk di tengah ruangan. Dengan penuh kebanggaan ia bersandar. "Jalankan ritualnya!"

Semua ini adalah keinginan Kiba. Dia sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Dia ingin sebuah kekuatan raja. Dan dia mendengar sebuah kabar setahun yang lalu. Bahwa kekuatan raja bisa dibuat dengan pengorbanan.

Jika tidak ada penyihir yang menyukainya dan memberikannya kekuatan raja, dia cukup membuatnya.

"Gawat! Kiba-sama, ada pencuri di ladang kita!"

"Pencuri? Aku tidak peduli. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi para pencuri."

"Tapi ini... diaa... aneh..."

Kiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Semua persiapan yang telah direncanakan harus menunggu sampai dia menyelesaikan urusan lain. Ketika dia tiba, di tengah lapangan telah berdiri seorang wanita tua. Keadaannya tidak menguntungkan, ia terikat di sebuah tiang kayu.

"Kami memergoki nenek Chiyo sedang mencuri apel!"

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu berjalan di depan matanya. Kakinya tidak tergerak sedikitpun dan tubuhnya kaku. Dia seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nenek baik hati itu.

"Cambuk dia seratus kali!"

Algojo yang akan melaksanakan perintah telah hadir dengan membawa cambuk besar. Ia berjalan menghampiri nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menganggap semua ini seperti lelucon kecil.

"Aku harus pergi menyelamatkannya!" Sakura berusaha memberontak. Ia berani bertaruh nenek Chiyo pasti sedang kesakitan sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa kesana Sakura. Sasuke sudah memerintahkan agar kau tetap disini!"

"Karin apa kau tidak kasihan dengan nenek itu. Dia sudah membantuku dan ini semua salahku karena meminta bantuannya."

"Yah, aku senang akhirnya kau tahu letak kesalahanmu."

"Karena itu aku..."

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk yang satu ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi.."

Tiga belas. Empat belas. Lima belas.

Hukuman terus berlanjut sampai nenek Chiyo mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi bukan berarti setelah mengakui kesalahan, dia akan terbebas dari hukuman. Justru yang dikhawatirkan, saat dia mengakuinya hukuman terakhirnya adalah mati.

Siapapun dari mereka tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Mereka terlalu takut. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Kiba. Hidup disini saja sudah untung, bisa makan dan tidur gratis sebagai gantinya mereka harus bekerja. Tempat ini lebih baik daripada tempat lain diluar sana.

Kiba memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti.

Dengan suara parau nenek Chiyo berkata, "A-aku tidak akan mengatakannya bahkan jika aku mati!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mati! Kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkannya." Algojo kini mengganti alat penyiksanya dengan sebuah pedang bermata satu. Dia telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda dan diayunkannya pedang itu ke depan.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Seorang gadis aneh berambut pink tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi nenek Chiyo dari eksekusi. Dia berdiri dengan percaya diri untuk menghentikan sang algojo. "Jangan bunuh nenek ini!"

Kiba cukup terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang memakan apel itu. Nenek Chiyo tidak salah, aku yang salah. Karena aku sangat lapar jadi... aku minta maaf!"

Kiba menggigit bibir kesal. Dia benci suara perempuan itu. "Jangan harap meminta maaf saja cukup. Kau harus bekerja padaku. Kau punya wajah yang cukup bagus juga,"

Disentuhnya pipi Sakura yang terasa menggelikan. "Bawa nona ini ke dalam."

"Jangan lakukan, ini semua salahku. Biar aku saja yang menebusnya. Tolong Kiba-sama!" Nenek Chiyo memohon dengan sangat. Ia getir dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong Kiba-sama..."

"Nenek Chiyo," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak rela jika nenek baik hati itu sampai mengorbankan nyawa hanya demi dirinya.

JLEB!

Sakura terhuyung sesaat. Ia merasakan daging perutnya teriris. Isi perutnya terberai oleh mata pedang milik Kiba. Sementara dia berusaha bernafas, Kiba menarik katana miliknya secara paksa. Dengan senyum sinisnya untuk kesekian kalinya ia menusukkan katananya. Kali ini bukan Sakura, tapi seorang nenek renta yang diikat dan dipajang didepan semua orang.

"Aku benci kebaikan kalian!" Gumamnya.

Sakura ambruk, begitu juga nenek Chiyo yang mulai kehabisan darah. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang ditusuk di perut, nenek Chiyo ditusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, agaknya ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya mendadak hilang. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Sasuke. Namun apalah daya tenaganya habis.

Melihat kedua orang yang sudah tak bernyawa itu Kiba hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan ini semua masalah selesai, bukan? Dia tidak peduli siapa yang salah, yang jelas mereka berdua telah melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Bereskan mereka dan kita kembali!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Dua orang mati hari ini. Lalu siapa lagi yang akan mati selanjutnya. Bisa jadi Karin atau dirinya. Siapapun bisa mati hari itu juga. Dia telah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, semua orang terkasihnya, orang yang baik selalu meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Seperti kami-sama sedang merampas hidupnya.

Ketika dia melihat nenek yang selalu menasehatinya terbujur kaku dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu satu lagi orang luar yang terlibat dalam hidupnya ikut meninggalkannya.

Hidup itu apa? Apa sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang dan kekuasaan?

Kedua orang tuanya mati karena itu.

Hidup itu apa? Seperti bidak catur yang sekali pakai?

Orang tua Kiba mati dengan melindunginya.

Hidup itu apa? Seperti bunga musim semi yang jatuh dari pohonnya?

Berkali-kali dia melihat pemandangan yang sama. Mereka siap mati tanpa peduli orang yang ditinggalkannya. Mereka dengan sikap kerennya mengorbankan diri seperti semua beban itu harus ditanggungnya.

"Karena manusia itu lemah. Mereka berusaha mencari kekuatan."

Begitu yang dia ingat ketika Kiba mulai berusaha mendapat jabatan itu.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, pangeran bodoh! Aku tidak akan lari! Aku akan menghadapi semuanya."

Dia mendapat jabatan itu dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Dia bisa bertahan dan menjadi kuat.

"Orang yang kuat itu yang bertahan. Yang lemah akan mati."

Jadi inikah konsep hidupnya?

Dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Ketika Sasuke menyentuh pipinya gadis itu sangat dingin. Wajah polosnya kini tak berekspresi.

Berapa banyak lagi yang mati karena konsep itu?

Padahal yang pecundang itu bukan orang tuanya, bukan orang tua Kiba juga bukan gadis ini. Tapi mereka mati. Sementara dirinya yang bodoh dan tidak bisa apa-apa, melupakan masa lalu hanya untuk hidup normal ini masih hidup.

Kami-sama memang tidak adil. Takdir yang dimaksud itu apa?

Seperti yang kiba katakan?

Jangan bercanda!

Hidup manusia itu bukan mainan. Bukan barang dagangan. Bukan sampah. Apalagi debu. Ketika hal itu hilang, dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Karin..." Sasuke menatap nenek Chiyo dan Sakura bergantian. "Apa mereka... akan dikuburkan dengan layak?"

"Sepertinya mereka akan dibakar. Kita tidak punya lahan untuk menguburkannya."

"Bisa kau menguburkan mereka? Dan juga... dimana Kiba?"

Karin hanya bisa diam. Melihat Sasuke berjalan terhuyung dengan tatapan kosong membuat hatinya sakit.

"Karinn! Jawab Aku! Dimana Kiba?" Bentak Sasuke. Dia bahkan menggoyangkan pundaknya dengan kemarahan.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah kuduga, Aku akan balas dendam"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V : Meeting With Hyuuga**

* * *

 **Note :  
**

Dahulu kala, ketiga keluarga yang hidup di tanah yang sama, saling berselisih memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Sampai adanya pernikahan politik yang dilakukan Hashirama Senju serta persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Madara, dibentuklah sebuah kekaisaran dengan kekuatan tiga keluarga besar. Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

Tiga keluarga besar sepakat untuk mengadakan pemilihan kaisar baru diantara anak-anak mereka daripada melanjutkan garis keturunan kaisar pertama. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar tidak menimbulkan kecemburuan politik. Dan mereka memperebutkan kursi tertinggi di kerajaan Hi selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yuhuuuu... balik lagi dengan author yang sempat hiatus selama bulan puasa, hehehe... sebelumnya author mau ngucapin selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 syawal 1437 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

chap ketiga sudah up, ceritanya masih pengenalan, dan kalau ada yang masih belum paham, author tambahkan catatan kaki di bawahnya. semoga paham, amin...

sampai jumpa! mampir lagi ya... RnR


	5. Meeting With Hyuuga

**Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Meeting With Hyuuga**

 **.**

Kicauan burung di pagi menyambut matanya. Ketika dia bangun, kedua pelayannya telah bersiap di depan kamarnya. Mereka membawa sekotak pakaian dan riasan. Sambil menunggu tuannya memanggil, pandangan mereka selalu fokus pada kedua ikan di kolam yang mengelilingi satu sama lain. "Kalian disana?"

"Ya tuan muda. Kami diperintah oleh Tsunade-sama untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untu Anda hari ini."

"Nenekku? Ada apa katanya?"

"Hari ini ada agenda untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Tuan muda akan membahas tentang perdagangan di Ame."

"Ah! Aku lupa! Bukankah pertemuannya akan diadakan siang ini? Aku bisa terlambat!"

Pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu terlihat gelisah sepanjang perjalanan menuju paviliun tempat neneknya tinggal. Ia harus menghadap terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Apa yang menjadi ketakutannya mungkin akan menjadi nyata. Apalagi ketika neneknya berpesan padanya agar selalu menjaga nama keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia hanyalah seorang bocah nakal yang tidak memahami arti terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan. Dia hanya tahu tentang bermain dan bermain. Lalu di suatu ketika ia mendengar kabar dari pembicaraan neneknya dan menteri Shimura.

"Yang menjadi kaisar bukan dari keluarga kita?"

"Benar Tsunade-sama. Kaisar sebelumnya telah memberikan wasiat agar putra pertama keluarga Uchiha naik tahta."

"Keluarga Uchiha ya? Berapa usianya sekarang?"

"Menginjak 16 tahun. Tapi diumurnya yang masih muda dia sudah menguasai ilmu sastra dan pemerintahan serta pandai bela diri."

"Tapi Uchiha ya? Keluarga kita sudah lama bersaing dengan keluarga mereka dan kita selalu menang. Tapi jika ini kehendak kaisar, apakah ini adalah akhir pemerintahan dinasti Uzumaki?"

"Jangan khawatir, Tsunade. Kita masih punya dua calon lagi. Sepuluh tahun lagi kita bisa merebut tahta dinasti Uchiha."

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengarkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau terlahir dari keluarga Uzumaki dan mengemban tugas untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya. Kau harus bersiap yang terburuk. Saudaramu telah meninggalkan tempatnya dan tidak akan pernah kembali kesini. Dia tidak akan mendapat satu sen pun bahkan jika ditukar dengan nyawanya. Dia bukan keluarga ini lagi. Karena itu aku berharap padamu. Belajarlah dari sekarang!"

Begitu kata-kata neneknya terdengar di telinganya bahkan ketika dia terjaga dalam kereta. Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra sihir yang mengikatnya. Sampai sekarang pun selalu ada bisikan yang berusaha menahan kebebasannya. Ia ingin tahu apakah saudaranya selalu merasakan seperti ini.

"Tuan muda, kita akan sampai di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Mohon bersiap"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Gugup sekaligus sabar menghadapi hidupnya. Dia mengintip keluar sebentar, melihat jalanan yang dilaluinya dipenuhi genangan air bekas hujan.

Pepohonan masih kering. Ada sedikit yang telah berlumut namun yang lainnya terlihat gersang. Di sana ada sebuah kupu-kupu menarik perhatiannya. Kupu-kupu itu sangat unik dan memiliki warna aneh dalam tubuhnya. Di sisi kanannya berwarna biru hitam, sedang disisi kirinya berwarna putih hitam. Sungguh aneh nan menawan. Ingin rasanya dia memilikinya.

Pintu diketuk oleh pelayannya. "Tuan muda, kita telah sampai." Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Saat i membukanya, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. "Tuan muda!"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto mengikuti jejak kupu-kupu itu. Terbangnya begitu anggun dan lambat. Dia juga tidak terbang terlalu tinggi tapi Naruto tidak bisa menangkapnya.

BUKK!

Tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak dinding gara-gara terlalu fokus menatap angkasa. "Sial, kenapa kau harus menabrakku dinding?" Dia merutuk penuh kekesalan.

Naruto kembali mengejar hewan bersayap itu meskipun dia harus melompati tembok besar dihadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia menemukan kupu-kupu itu tengah beristirahat di sebuah kelopak bunga yang tumbuh. Sayup-sayup serangga yang saling memanggil serta aroma krisan menebar pesona. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa bunga lain seperti kosmos dan lavender ikut menghiasi taman kecil itu. Seperti taman Amahara yang indah.

Naruto menjinjit kakinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, dia mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu itu tapi sayang usahanya gagal. Kupu-kupu itu terbang kembali membuat dia berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukannya.

"Wah.. darimana asal kupu-kupu cantik ini?"

Begitu dia mendengar sebuah suara yang halus nan lembut, langkahnya terhenti. Dihadapannya kini terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut biru tua. Matanya memancarkan sebuah keyakinan dan warnanya nampak serasi dengan yukata birunya. Dia bak bidadari penghuni langit yang turun dari istananya.

"Cantiknya..." gumam Naruto. Rupanya gumamannya terlalu keras sampai membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto sempat terkejut ketika mendengar nama marganya. "Mungkinkah kau akan menjadi perwakilan keluarga Hyuuga dalam negosiasi perdagangan kali ini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Poni datarnya menutupi wajah manisnya. "Bukan aku. Itu kakakku."

Naruto hanya bisa manggut-manggut. "Apa kau tinggal disini?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Keluarga utama Hyuuga tinggal disini, walaupun letak setiap paviliunnya agak berjauhan. Ano... Uzumaki-san harus..."

"Naruto saja. Aku tidak suka orang lain memanggil margaku. Seperti beban."

"Beban?"

"Ya. Bukankah keluarga Hyuuga juga begitu? Beban sebagai pewaris,"

Hinata mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi dalam keluarganya. Mereka selalu menginginkan pewaris yang pandai dalam ilmu strategi dan pemerintahan.

"Tapi aku agak terkejut, gadis secantik dirimu tiba-tiba muncul di taman seperti ini. Sejujurnya taman ini mengingatkanku pada taman Amahara, kau pernah kesana?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu ada di sini. Kakakku melarangku keluar dari tempat ini sampai aku telah berpikir dewasa."

"Tapi menurutku kau sudah cukup dewasa. Kesanalah, taman itu ada di istana raja. Memang letaknya cukup jauh tapi aku yakin kau suka tempat itu. Di sana aku selalu bertemu dengan sahabatku."

"Hm"

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan lebah yang tengah menghisap madunya sedangkan Hinata menatap kerikil di tanah yang jumlahnya tak terhingga.

"Aku ingin tahu apa istimewanya lahir di keluarga kandidat raja seperti kita? Bukankah anak-anak hanya akan jadi alat untuk menaiki tangga kekuasaan? Terkadang aku ingin berhenti."

"Kenapa? Menurutku tugas itu memang berat, tapi disisi lain itu adalah tugas yang paling mulia."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu, saudaraku diasingkan karena tidak memenuhi tugasnya."

Hening.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya tapi kakakku selalu berkata, 'berjuanglah, berjuanglah walau hanya dirimu yang tersisa. Berjuanglah, berjuanglah bahkan ketika mereka tidak mengakuimu. Karena hal itu bukanlah kewajiban tapi sebuah kehormatan.' Entah kenapa setiap aku mengingatnya, aku bisa bertahan"

"Bertahan?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga akan mengutus seorang dari mereka untuk mengambil alih pimpinan di distrik Uchiha. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, distrik itu telah dijaga oleh keluarga kami."

"Apa kau terpilih untuk itu?"

"Sepertinya. Walaupun masih belum pasti, tapi cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengirimku."

"Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku akan bicara pada kakakmu."

"Tapi ini..."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membujuknya baik-baik. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan dikirim ke distrik Uchiha debelum kau melihat istana raja dan taman Amahara. Oke?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ketika pemuda di sampingnya menunjukan senyum lebarnya, ia takut untuk berbicara. Bahwa kakaknya bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk. Juga bukan orang yang gampang diajak negosiasi. Tapi dia hanya bisa mendoakan. Semoga Naruto dapat menang dalam negosiasi itu. Semoga dia dapat bertemu kembali dengannya dan melihat seberapa indah taman Amahara itu.

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda! Tuan muda!"

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara teriakan para pelayan yang mencari Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali. Hinata-chan, aku senang bisa bertenu denganmu!" Dia sempat tersenyum lebar sebelum pergi melewati dinding.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun. Tapi sepertinya pertemuan kita ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali, karena aku..."

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VI : Beginning Of Revenge**

* * *

Pengenalan Character :

 **:. Uzumaki Naruto** 19 tahun, seumuran dengan Sasuke, waktu kecil dia juga sering berlatih bersama. Kalau kalian ngebayangin gimana tampang Naruto kira-kira kaya di ending Naruto Shippuden ke 6 atau bayangin aja sifatnya kaya Nobunaga (?)

 **:. Hyuuga Hinata** 18 tahun, lebih muda dari Naruto, putri kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga. Adik dari Hyuuga Neji dan kakak dari Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia orang yang pemalu dan lemah lembut, kadang ragu-ragu ngambil keputusan, tapi dia kuat kok

Oki di, sekian dulu pengenalannya...

* * *

 **A/N :**

Malming tiba... hari ini ada chap khusus NaruHina yang aku nggak tahu apakah kalian suka dengan ceritanya? Sebenarnya ini Cuma side story tapi rada penting untuk kedepannya. Masa ketemu Naruto jadian aja sama Hinata. Kisah cinta mereka juga pelik lho... hihihi (senyum iblis)

Ini kisahnya tentang Naruto yang berkunjung ke keluarga Hyuuga untuk kerjasama. Tapi-tapi-tapi... jika ada yang bingung dengan hubungan Naruto dan Karin, mereka adalah sepupuan. Cuma Karin lebih tua dan katanya sih dulu Karin pernah ikut seleksi jadi permaisuri tuh... pernah doang!

Oh ye, ada yang belum tahu umurnya Karin? Di umur 21 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. (lho kok ngebahas Karin?)

Bagaimana reader tertarik untuk baca selanjutnya? Stay tune ya, soalnya author bakal update 3 chap sekaligus dalam satu malam, kenapa? Karena hari ini ultahnya adiknya abang Itachiku tersayang (?) yang kebetulan pair kesayangan (?) Siapa lagi kalau nggak maz **Sasuke** yang paling ganteng.

Selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya... (jangan jadi silent reader jika ingin memajukan bangsa _fanfic?_ )


	6. Beginning Of Revenge

**Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **By Lavena Valen**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Beginning Of Revenge**

 **.**

Beberapa orang bawahannya membuka pintu beton di depannya, sedangkan yang lainnya membawa beberapa obor untuk penerangan. Ketika penerangan dinyalakan, diruangan itu terlihat beberapa penjara yang di dalamnya penuh dengan anak kecil. Adapun di pusat ruangan, terdapat sebuah simbol tetragram di lantai dan sebuah meja menghadap ke barat.

"Dengarkan, aku tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Jadi jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Baik!"

Pintu ditutup rapat. Menyisakan dirinya seorang diri. Dia berjalan menuju pusat ruangan. Di meja telah tersedia sesaji dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil. Sejenak ia menghela nafas panjang, mengosongkan pikirannya. Matanya tertutup dan ia mulai berkonsentrasi. Kedua lengannya bersatu, mulutnya membaca mantra.

Tak lama setelah pembacaan mantra, lilin di depannya mati serentak. Simbol tetragram bersinar dan orang-orang yang ada didalam penjara merintih kesakitan.

Dada mereka sesak dan mereka tidak bisa bernafas. Seakan seseorang mencekik mereka. Mereka mencoba memanggilnya, meminta tolong. Namun Kiba tidak menghiraukan permintaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu betonnya terbuka lebar. Seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Bukankah sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku sedang melakukan ritual?"

"Tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia..."

Belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, orang yang dibicarakan datang dengan membawa sebilah katana tipisnya.

"Kiba!"

"Oh, Sasuke ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Sasuke tersadar, bahwa di sekelilingnya terdapat penjara-penjara yang di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang merintih kesakitan. Pakaian mereka lebih lusuh dan kotor dari para pekerja disini. Rambut mereka bahkan tidak disisir dan dibiarkan acak-acakan. Tubuh mereka kurus, hanya tinggal beberapa kilo daging dan kulitnya. Wajah mereka keriput dan bibirnya kering. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini tapi melihat kondisi mereka yang sangat buruk, dia tidak bisa diam.

"Kiba, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka ditahan?"

Kiba memberi aba-aba agar pembantunya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, bekerjasamalah denganku. Kau seorang pangeran kan? Kau ingin merebut tahta bukan? Kalau begitu tepat sekali. Kau perlu kekuatan untuk bisa sampai disana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah kekuatan raja. Orang-orang disini adalah pengorbanan untuk kekuatan itu. Jika kita berdua bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu, kita bisa merebut tahta, tidak bahkan kita bisa menyatukan tiga negeri besar."

Sasuke teringat dengan suara yang pernah membisik di telinganya.

 _Ini adalah kekuata_ _n_ _raja. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu._

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin bergabung denganku? Kita bisa menjadi kuat dalam sekejap,"

Sekejap, eh?

"Berbicara tentang sekejap, kau juga telah menghilangkan nyawa ratusan orang dalam sekejap."

"Tidak pa-pa seratus duaratus orang mati. Toh, bukankah mereka tidak akan bertahan walau bukan ditanganku?"

"Kau benar. Tapi setidaknya..." Sasuke menarik pedangnya untuk merusak kunci penjara itu. "Mereka bisa menentukan jalan mana yang mereka pilih!"

CRRAKKK!

CRAAKK!

Dua sel telah terbuka.

Kiba menghampiri Sasuke dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Bukankah kau ingin menjadi kuat? Ingat orang lemah akan mati."

"Aku tahu!"

BUKK!

Sasuke balas memukulnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau menggagalkan rencanaku. Bukankah kau ingin merebut tahta, hah?" Kiba memukulnya.

"Aku pasti merebut tahta itu. Aku juga akan balas dendam. Tapi dengan caraku sendiri. Dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku akan mencarinya walau harus ke ujung dunia!"

Sasuke memukul Kiba kembali. Tak sadar keduanya telah mendapat luka lebam di pipi masing-masing. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kiba bangkit, rautnya yang penuh emosi kini hanya menatap hampa. "Aku kecewa denganmu, kukira kita bisa berteman."

Sasuke mengusap darah yang keluar, senyumnya mengembang. "Maaf, sejak awal aku memang bodoh tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, aku adalah diriku, aku yang akan menentukan kemana diriku pergi."

Kiba mengeluarkan belati kecil yang tersimpan di lengannya. Dengan terampil dia memainkannya membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sakura... sakura..."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya untuk kesekian kali, mencoba fokus. Orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ayahnya. "Ayah? Kenapa aku disini? Eh, bukannya tadi aku sedang bersama nenek Chiyo?"

"Dia tidak bisa kembali Sakura." Ayahnya mengajaknya bangkit lalu berjalan-jalan melihat lukisan yang terpajang di setiap dinding. "Ini adalah kenanganmu. Kau ingat?"

Sakura melirik sebuah lukisan dirinya saat masih kecil. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan selalu meringkuk di sebuah sel. Gelap dan sendirian. Terkadang saat malam tiba, dia menggigil kedinginan. Pakaiannya tidak seelok kini. Padahal dia tinggal di istana saat itu. "Ini kenangan dua belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Benar. Kau tahu kenangan ini diambil saat pengangkatan kaisar baru dari keluarga Uchiha."

Uchiha? Nama yang tidak asing. Kalau diingat nama itu pernah bersarang di otaknya sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooiii... ada orang?"

"Siapa?"

"Eh, perempuan ya? Kukira semua tahanan di negeri ini adalah orang aneh dengan tampang garang. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama? Aku tidak punya."

"Yang benar? Kukira semua orang punya nama. Kalau begitu bagaimana aku menyebutnya ya? Ah, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Sakura?" Dirinya hanya bisa merenung. Baginya sebuah nama itu hanyalah hal sepele. Dia tidak punya nama sejak lahir dan dia tidak butuh. Namun entah kenapa ketika orang dibalik pintu besi ini memberinya sebuah nama, dia ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Yang jelas perasaan itu membuatnya bersemangat.

Tangisnya makin menjadi karena terlalu senang. Dia bahkan mengulang-ulang panggilan itu dalam benaknya.

"Hei, kau menangis? Apa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka dengan nama itu? Kalau begitu..."

"Huaaaaa..." Sakura makin histeris. "Aku... suka. Sakura!"

"Begitu. Aku senang kalau begitu. Ah, panggil aku Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa-su-ke?"

"Hn. Kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu dikurung seperti ini?"

"Kenapa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menuruti ayahku."

"Ayahmu? Dimana dia sekarang? Kau tahu namanya?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya." Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Apa kau ditahan juga?"

"Kalau itu sih aku punya pintu rahasia di istana ini. Aku tahu seluk beluknya. Hari ini aku berkunjung untuk menyapa kakakku lalu aku bermain ke pintu itu. Ah, benar juga, aku akan bicara pada kakakku agar melepaskanmu."

"Kakakmu? Memangnya dia bisa?"

"Ya. Karena dia adalah kepercayaan kaisar, dia pasti bisa membujuknya agar membebaskanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Nanti ayah marah."

"Kau bisa. Aku pasti akan membebaskanmu dari tempat ini. Aku janji"

Walaupun janji itu diucap oleb seorang anak kecil, rasanya dia percaya bahwa suatu saat anak kecil itu bisa membebaskannya dan bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dia ingin mempercayai hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingatanku... kembali?"

"Ya, dan kau berhasil menemukan penyelamatmu. Sekarang giliranmu menyelamatkannya. Bukannya kau percaya dia akan menjadi raja yang baik?"

"Ya. Aku masih percaya."

"Pergilah. Dia menunggumu."

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ada apa? Cuma segini kemampuanmu. Dangkal! Karena itu aku tidak suka bangsawan, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan uang rakyat dan bersenang-senang!"

Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai. Pipi dan lengannya berdarah. Walau begitu tak ada sekilaspun terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyerah. Dia masih berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Kiba. Lawannya itu mahir berpedang dan punya niat membunuh. Dia juga punya insting yang hebat.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Sasuke kembali bangkit dan menyerang untuk kesekian kali namun dia dihancurkan dengan cepat. "Untuk orang lemah sepertimu, mati saja!"

 _Gunakan, kau punya kekuatan._

-kekuatanku? Apa kekuatanku?

Sasuke teringat ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sakura. Gadis itu melayang dihadapannya, benar-benar melayang. Tidak mungkin dia seorang dewi atau semacamnya dengan kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Tapi percaya atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang membunuh pasukan Fu, tidak salah lagi. Ini memang terdengar gila tapi Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura adalah penyelamatnya dan dia adalah kekuatannya.

Kiba mendadak terhenti ketika melihat perubahan di pupil Sasuke. Dia pastikan dirinya tidak rabun atau mengidap kelainan mata. Cukup jelas walau sesaat kalau matanya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Maaf saja, aku masih belum ingin mati. Kau saja matilah!"

Kiba mematung. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat gerakan tangannya berubah menyerang jantungnya sendiri. 'Tidak mungkin!'

Sejenak ia memuntahkan darah. Tenaganya mendadak habis dan matanya memerah. Suhu tubuhnya mulai rendah dan kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Dia masih menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia duduk di sana dan tidak melakukan apapun.

'Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku...'

Kiba ambruk di tempat sementara Sasuke masih mengatur nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat orang yang dia kenal mati dihadapannya.

Belum selesai ia terkaget-kaget, lantai pusat ruangan itu kembali bersinar. Entah dari mana datangnya Sakura tiba-tiba berada di pusat lingkaran itu.

Wajahnya tenang dan matanya tertutup damai. Kedua lengannya ditekuk ke dada dan ia meringkuk. Tubuhnya melayang di udara. Ketika ia membuka matanya, senyumnya ikut mengembang. Ia menapakkan kaki jenjangnya di lantai lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan.

Sakura dapat melihat banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan oleh Sasuke. Matanya begitu antusias walau tubuhnya sudah lemah. Sebagai jawaban awal, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke hampir jatuh jika saja Sakura tidak menuntunnya dengan cepat. "Sa-sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tidak pa-pa. Yang lebih penting, apakah kamu benar-benar Sakura? Kenapa kau masih hidup, bukankah waktu itu kau sudah mati?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus membebaskan mereka dan pergi dari sini."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Saat mereka sampai di teras depan Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu telah menunggu. Di belakang mereka terlihat siluet beberapa penjaga yang kalah telak. "Kalian..."

"Hoi, Sasuke... kau payah sekali. Melawan Kiba saja lama!" Kritik Suigetsu.

"Tapi aku tahu dia pasti bisa. Karena dia Sasuke.."

"Mereka semua membantumu ketika kamu sedang melawan Kiba. Tujuan mereka untuk mengurangi sebanyak mungkin bala bantuan." Tambah Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Sasuke setelah pura-pura mati, hah? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Hei Karin, dari nada bicaramu boleh kutebak... kau sedang cemburu?"

"Hah, heh? Tidak lah! Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan bocah ingusan sepertinya."

"Menurutku dia manis loh! Iya kan Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia memanggil Sakura denga suffix -chan rasanya sangat menggelikan.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati gurauan mereka. Terkesan berisik tapi entah kenapa rasanya bernostalgia. Mereka mengobrol dengan santai layaknya saudara.

"Aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian. Mulai sekarang, tempat ini adalah milikku. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan pergi ke kediaman Uchiha... untuk mengambil kembali hakku sebagai keluarga Uchiha dan juga untuk mengusir mereka yang tak pantas menyandang darah Uchiha."

Suigetsu bersiul, nampaknya akan jadi menarik. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini, adrenalin serasa akan meremukkan tubuhnya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan seringai kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kelihatan menyenangkan, aku ikut!"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VII : Cooking Contest**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Huuuhhh... shock iya pas bikin chap yang satu ini. kan penuh dengan bunuh-bunuhan. Apalagi sih buatan author ini? gaje ya? Mungkin.

Oki di, stay karena author bakal apdet chapter berikutnya dalam beberapa menit, selamat membaca dan silahkan diriview...


	7. Cooking Contest

**Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor**

 **By Lavena Valen**

 **Disclaimer by. MK**

 **.**

 **Warn for typo**

 **This is AU fic**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 :** **Cooking Contest**

 **.**

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya tertutup dan ia mencoba tenang walau kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak. Sementara itu gadis didepannya terlihat 'tumpul' dengan situasi yang ada. Dengan santainya ia memakan supnya dan mencoba beberapa kue kering. "Hei cepat ceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa hidup kembali?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus tahu cerita ini dulu. Dahulu, hidup seorang dewi keberuntungan yang dapat memakmurkan ladang petani dan sapi-sapi mereka. Tugasnya yang lain adalah menjinakkan monster berekor yang disebut bijuu. Di tanah api ini, ada satu bijuu terkuat, dialah Kyuubi. Banyak orang yang mencarinya tapi tidak ada satupun dari merek yang kembali hidup-hidup. Di sana, dewi itu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dengan insting dan kepekaan yang tinggi."

"Setelah menundukkan Kyuubi mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah, namun ketika mereka punya anak sang dewi harus pergi. Dia sadar kalau dirinya terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan manusia. Ayahnya adalah seorang pendeta di negeri ini jadi dia membawanya. Tapi karena kekuatannya yang cukup besar, gadis itu harus dikurung."

"...dan dia adalah kau?"

"Ya. Jadi singkatnya aku tidak bisa mati semudah itu, walaupun aku tidak abadi. Aku punya mantra penyembuhan yang sangat cepat. Sayangnya, mantra itu hanya bekerja untuk diriku seorang."

"Bagaimana dengan prajurit istana itu? Kau yang membunuh mereka? Bagaimana kau muncul?"

"Sudah kubilang, dari pedang itu. Aku tersegel di dalamnya, tapi aku tidak yakin siapa orang yang menyegelku. Aku tidak ingat,"

Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa maksud kekuatan raja yang kau maksud?"

"Karena kau Sasuke, orang yang tepat untuk kekuatan itu. Dan sepertinya... kau punya kekuatan kehendak."

"Kekuatan kehendak? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hmmm... gimana ya... seperti ketika kita menyuruh sesuatu dan perintah itu absolut. Tapi perintah itu hanya berefek 15 menit dan untuk ukuran manusia, mungkin akan menguras banyak tenaga."

"Hn. Pantas saja aku kelelahan."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan piring bekas makanannya ke meja. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke sisi jendela. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Rupanya Karin yang datang membawa makan siang.

"Sasuke, ini untukmu..."

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Karin. Matanya membulat menatap hidangan yang dibawakannya. Ia mencoba menyentuh salah satu hidangan itu.

"Jangan sentuh! Ini hanya untuk Sasuke!"

Senyumnya pecah dan wajahnya mengerut seolah kesal dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke bangkit, menghampiri mereka. "Cobalah!"

Sakura mengamati wajah Karin yang tengah menatap Sasuke menyeruput sup buatannya. Rautnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Sakura ingin tahu dia kenapa.

"Hei Karin, aku ingin tahu kenapa wajahmu memerah ketika bersama Sasuke?"

Karin menghentikan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya. Pandangannya tidak bisa tenang dan wajahnya tertunduk membuat Sakura lebih antusias. "Dan juga... kenapa setiap hari kau membuat makanan untuknya? Aneh..."

"Aneh, kau bilang? Ini adalah bentuk kepedulianku padanya. Aku menyukainya!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Peduli? Ah aku juga menyukainya. Mungkin aku juga bisa membuat makanan untuknya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Lagipula rasa sukamu itu beda denganku. Sudahlah, pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau. Aku akan membuat hidangan enak untuknya." Sempat terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka, lalu Sakura pergi. Sepertinya dia mengaku kalah, tapi ternyata Karin salah sangka. Dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kertas berisi resep membuat kue beras. Dia sampai terheran darimana Sakura dapat resep itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Masakan siapa yanh paling enak, dia akan membuat hidangan untuk Sasuke selamanya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "siapa takut!" Mereka mulai bersiap di posisinya masing-masing, fokus dengan apa yang akan mereka buat.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar dia bisa sampai di kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, sekarang rumahnya itu menjadi otoritas keluarga Hyuuga. Ditambah lagi orang yang turun langsung adalah Hyuuga Neji, salah satu pewaris dari keluarga utamanya. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak peresmian pengangkatan Kaisar di istana dan itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Sasuke memijat alisnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dulu. Tiba-tiba mejanya mendadak penuh dengan makanan yang entah darimana datangnya. Yang lebih membuatnya merinding adalah perbedaan masakan satu sisi dan sisi lainnya. Bisa di bilang bagaikan langit dan bumi.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Sasuke, cobalah masakan kami dan nilai siapa yang paling enak masakannya! Aku atau Sakura"

Belum cukup dengan semua kejutan itu, mereka memaksanya memakan semua itu. Ditambah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka yang tidak pernah selesai.

"Oke, aku akan mencicipinya. Bisakah kalian berduam diam?" Bentak berdua dengan patuhnya terdiam.

Sasuke mencicipi hidangan di sisi kanannya terlebih dahulu lalu disusul dengan sisi kiri milik Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

"Biasa!" Jawabnya datar. Ia tidak tertarik mengomentari masakan mereka. Tapi justru mereka memaksanya.

"Punya Karin biasa, sebenarnya kau kurang menambahkan garam di tofunya."

Karin tersenyum kecil. Dan tentang garam, kalau diingat-ingat...

"Punyamu sangat mengejutkan. Kau ingin meracuniku dengan kue berasmu?"

"Eh kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menambahkan ekstra gula"

"Gula? Yang kurasakan hanya rasa asin yang berlebih sampai hampir membunuhku."

Karin ingat sekali kalau dia mengambil garam dan gula yang tertukar. Pada akhirnya, garam itu diambil Sakura.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar komentar Sasuke. Dia berharap Sasuke menyukai masakannya tapi justru itu malah membunuhnya. Padahal Sakura sudah mewawancarai setiap orang tentang resep itu. "Sasuke bodoh!"

Dia berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apa mau mereka berdua. "Hei, dia marah?"

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga kembali." Karin menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sasuke baka! Kukira kau penyelamatku, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi!" Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam air. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Oh, kenapa kau disini, ojou-chan?" Suigetsu bergabung di sisinya. "Dari wajahmu, kau sedang kesal? Mungkinkah kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam karena memang itu kenyataannya. "Mau kuberi saran?" Hanya sedikit bagian dari diri Sakura tertarik. "Kuberitahu ya..." Suigetsu membisikkan beberapa kata di telinganya.

"Apa benar akan berhasil?" Suigetsu mengangguk mantap. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, merasa ragu dengan solusi yang diberikan Suigetsu padanya. Tapi detik berikutnya, prinsipnya berubah. Kan belum tahu sebelum dicoba, begitu.

"Sakura! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"

Itu suara Sasuke. Dia menghampirinya, namun gadis itu malah menjauh darinya. Ia melesat kabur lalu kembali lagi dengan tampang aneh di wajahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kyun! Maafkan saku-chin yang hampir membunuhmu dengan masakanku."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa geli, tidak malah jijik. Darimana Sakura dapat aksen bicara yang mengerikan itu. Bagaikan air dan minyak. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang dibalut bedak putih susu, bibirnya dicat merah dan matanya dihias. Tampilannya seperti para geisha, tapi lebih konyol dari mereka. Masalahnya tampilan geishanya itu tidak sempurna. Cat yang asal-asalan dan riasan yang tidak merata.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawa karena melihat tingkahnya. Tawanya sangat keras sampai membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahmu itu? Hahaha... apa seseorang mengajarimu?"

"Hm. Suigetsu yang mengajariku." Sontak tawanya terhenti ketika mendengar nama Suigetsu. Jika orang itu yang mengajarinya, dia tidak terkejut lagi. Malah Sasuke kesal karena dia seenaknya memberi saran aneh pada gadis ini. Padahal mereka semua tahu, Sakura bertingkah sangat naif seperti anak kecil.

"Pokoknya, cepat bersihkan dulu itu dari wajahmu."

Sasuke membawakan penyeka untuknya. Setelah Sakura membersihkan semua riasan wajahnya kini tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selin keheningan. "Maaf, aku yang salah karena mengatakan hal buruk padamu."

"Tidak. Sasuke benar, aku harusnya tidak memasak jika masakanku tidak enak."

"Untuk pemula sepertimu, itu kemajuan yang luar biasa. Kau gadis pintar!" Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar pujiannya.

Selain itu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu semuanya benar. Beberapa saat lalu ketika dia menyusuri ladang, segelintir orang menanyakan masakan yang dibuat Sakura untuknya.

"Dia bertanya kesana kemari tentang cara membuat kue beras yang enak. Aku baru ingat ada trik-trik khusus yang biasa digunakan nenek Chiyo untuk kami jadi aku memberitahukan padanya."

Gadis itu benar-benar hebat dari luar maupun dari dalam. Bukan karena kekuatannya, tapi karena kelemahannya itu.

"Aku membuat ini untukmu!" Sasuke memberikan semangkuk manisan padanya.

"Hei, kau tidak pa-pa? Kau menang tapi disisi lain kau kalah..." tanya Suigetsu dari kejauhan sana. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pandangannya tidak lepas menatap mereka berdua.

"Yah... benar juga. Aku kalah, dia benar-benar gadis yang hebat!" Akunya.

"Jadi kenapa Suigetsu menyarankanmu berdandan seperti geisha?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Duia...mengua-takan kualau...Sasuke suka dengan Geisha,"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesalnya pada pria berambut sebahu itu. 'Awas kau Suigetsu!'

"Aku sih meragukannya, tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil hehehe"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::TOBECONTINUED::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VIII : Uchiha Restoration**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Fiiuuuhhh... akhirnya selesai juga tugas author apdet hari ini. nantikan apdet fic Hi Monogatari di minggu depan. Ngemeng-ngemeng, tentang chap ini author sendiri melt pas liat kelakuan Sakura ma Sasuke dan ketawa pas liat Sakura vs Karin. Bagaimana dengan reader?

Ah, sekali lagi Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke-kun...


End file.
